


At Least It Was Here

by thiscountrywillgoupinflames



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscountrywillgoupinflames/pseuds/thiscountrywillgoupinflames
Summary: Annie feels dizzy. This is not what she intended to happen. He was supposed to be with Rachel, or Agent Vohlers, or  someone who could connect with him fully. But Abed was here, and she was dizzy.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy, angsty, sometimes smutty piece that I've been working on for a few months. Don't expect me to post really quickly, because I have other priorities (sorry if that sounded bitchy). Oh, and I plan on making this pretty long, so for all you one-shot fans this may not be for you. I will eventually post some one-shots of this ship separately, so look forward to that.

_He looks down at her, and normally when someone is staring at you for an extended period of time, you feel creeped out or uncomfortable, but with Abed it somehow doesn’t. She feels noticed, wanted, when he watches her._

_“Annie. I love you.” He says, a hint of emotion breaking through his normally monotonous voice, and she feels herself melt._

_“I love you too.” She says. Those were the words she had longed to say for so many months. She was so scared that he didn’t reciprocate them. He steps forward, leans down. She licks her lips, angling her face upwards a little._

_He closes the distance between them, and their lips touch for the first time in a year. Annie feels him wrap his arms around her waist and she sighs, so he goes in again._

_“Annie.”_

——————————————————————————————————————

“Annie!” She jerks her head up. Everyone else had cleared out of the study room, and it was just her and Abed.

Oh, right. She feels her face flush as he stares at her quizzically. Does he know what she was thinking about? He’s staring at her with some kind of intent, but when she thinks about it more, it’s not that different from normal. She exhales, and tries to force her emotions down as she speaks.

“What?” Ugh! Her voice was still too high-pitched for her own liking. She hopes he doesn’t notice.

“Our study session ended ten minutes ago. I was asking if you could drive me home. I don’t feel like taking the bus today.” He says.

“Alright. Should we stop and get groceries on the way back?” She asks, trying to remember the last time they went to the market, as well as how much food

they had left in the apartment.

“Uhhh...” He stares off into space for a second, most likely thinking about the same thing as her. She still prides herself on knowing how to read Abed’s small facial expressions and subtle mood changes (other than Troy, obviously), even after all these years.

“I don’t think so. We can go in a few days.” He says, disregarding the fact that they had no fresh fruit and vegetables. They did have buttered noodles and Special Drink mix, which to Abed was plenty.

“Okay, but you can’t complain when we have healthy meals next week.” She says, and he nods.

She hated going to the grocery store, which, for Annie, is unusual; but the closest grocery store closest to their apartment was run-down, and it’s employees were rude and apathetic.

They walk to her car where it was parked in the parking lot, making small talk, but it was mostly Abed talking about his latest film.

“...and that will lead into the sequel.” He finishes, looking over at her for a reaction. She nods and then focuses on fishing her keys out of her backpack.

(Obviously, she has a place for her keys in it, but since she takes so many notes, she often has to dig around to get to them.)

She’s so intent on finding her keys, she doesn’t realize that Abed has already unlocked the apartment using _his_ key and gone inside. Whoops. She scrambles inside, and locks the door behind her. She turns around to set her bag down, to organize it (and totally not think and write about Abed), and there he is, making buttered noodles.

She doesn’t know why this is so distracting, but it is. His long, slender fingers pouring water into the bowl. He looks up for a second, and their eyes meet. Her breath hitches, but then the moment is over; and he’s looked away again. She quickly goes to her room, locking the door behind her. She has an essay to write, and homework in all her classes, but all she wants to think about, and does think about is _him._

_Him_ , her best friend and roommate. The boy she kissed all those years ago. How his hand had slid down her back, to her waist. How his lips, so soft and pliable, had roamed hers. He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate, and paint, because it was showering down on them from above. That moment was easily the most passionate of her life. She feels herself flush. She was always so easy to arouse; but she can’t do anything about it now, it’s mid-afternoon, and she showers in the morning. _Ugh_. Instead, she throws herself into her work, getting her essay done and the homework completed.

Once she finishes, she looks around for something to do, and seeing as though she’s done with her schoolwork, she might as well get something to eat. She missed lunch because she was working on a group project with a classmate from her Health Sciences class. The class itself, boring and useless, but it was a requirement of her major, and her teacher and classmates were nice enough. Her study partner though, was a little creepy. He kept on staring at her chest, so obviously so that when she noticed and called his name, it took him a few tries to regain focus on the actual work they were doing.

She shudders when remembering how shamelessly he flirted with her. He was nice looking, but after talking to him, she realized what a creep he was. It’s been two weeks as his partner, and she already dreaded working with him whenever they had assignments. On top of that, she gave him her phone number the first time they worked together, before she got to know him a little better; and she regrets it. He texts and calls her constantly, some to ask for test answers, some are just booty calls, and one time he sent a gym selfie. Ewwww.

Trying to forget about that, she ventures out of her room to get a snack, only to remember her earlier conversation with Abed about groceries. They had none. She writes a quick note to put on the fridge, saying that she went out to get a snack, and leaves the apartment.

——————————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed realized his not-so-friendly feelings for Annie might not be going away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really happy that I was able to finish this chapter so quickly. Sorry if it's a little short, I think having short chapters, but a lot of them is easier for me to deal with. Hope you enjoy this one!

When Annie arrives back at the apartment, arms full of fruit and granola, she is greeted by an entryway full of a dark green substance and a fuzzy-looking yellow one covering everything. In the middle of it all stands Abed and Troy. Covered in said substances.

“We can explain!” They say simultaneously upon seeing her expression. _Why now? I just wanted to eat my damn granola. Why do they have to be such children?_

“You better start or I swear-“

“We were trying to practice this experiment for our newest homage, and it got a little out of hand.” Troy says, muffling a snicker, but quickly quieting when he sees her fury.

“You guys are going to clean this, and fast. I’m going to shower, because I feel as if the stuff all over the apartment has seeped into my soul, and when I come back it will be spotless. Understand?!” She tries not to sound like a schoolteacher talking to second-graders who had a marker fight, but since that’s how she feels, it shows. Abed flinches, and she feels her heart twist, not happy that she made him upset, but Troy looks as if he was gonna cry. She walks over to Troy and hugs him, apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Troy, I’ve had a stressful day, and I guess walking into your apartment covered in brightly colored unidentifiable substances was a bit of a surprise.” She says, and he nods.

“Okay, I’m gonna go, and you guys get cleaning.” She grabs a towel from the bathroom and goes into her room to change.

——————————————————————————————————————

Abed quickly goes into a kitchen cupboard and grabs their cleaning supplies. Of all the expressions he’s seen Annie make, this one was right in-between when she found out he was tracking her menstrual cycle and when she found out Jeff had had sex with Britta and then kissed her only a few days later. Abed hated Jeff for this, but he wasn’t yet sure why. Whenever he had feelings like that he tried as best he could to will them to go away.

As he passes by Annie’s room to clean (Troy was cleaning the bathroom before she noticed the colossal mess in there), he notices that she didn’t close the door to her room fully; and that he could see her undressing. He watches as she unbuttons her cardigan, and then pulls her tank top off, revealing a lacy pink bra that he got a glimpse of that time she lost a pen.

She unzips her skirt, and then starts to unhook her bra, but just before she takes it off, he comes to his senses and realizes what he’s doing. He also realizes that he has an erection, which he tells himself is normal, he hasn’t masturbated in a few days, and Annie was objectively hot. It wasn’t weird.

_It’s not weird,_ he tells himself. He quickly walks away from her door, only seconds after does she come out, clad in a fluffy pink towel, and he hopes Troy cleaned the bathroom in time. To his luck, it was clean, as she closed the door behind her and started the shower up. _Phew. That could’ve been bad_.

It hits him, how creepy he should be to be spying on his roommate and best friend, to actually get off on it, and that he was thinking about going in her room and looking for the vibrator he knows she has. He saw it when he was helping unpack her stuff. He wonders if he could smell her arousal on it, and immediately regrets admitting that to himself. Maybe these feelings were stronger than he thought. Or maybe he just needs to jack off.

Ultimately, he decides to forgo his normal morning shower, after Annie’s (her soap smells nice), and take one tonight so he can _relieve_ himself. Until then, he tries to finish cleaning before Annie comes out of the bathroom.

——————————————————————————————————————


End file.
